


Sick Mark: One Shot

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: Mark is feeling a little under the weather.





	

Nausea washed over him like a wave crashing onto the shore as soon as he landed the final flip. He only stumbled a bit. It couldn’t have been that noticeable unless someone was really paying attention to him and nobody really was. Jinyoung was yelling at Bambam and Yugyeom for dabbing instead of doing the choreographed moves. Jaebum was busy giggling with Youngjae about Jackson getting too excited and starting with the wrong move for the dance practice while Jackson was pouting and screaming to defend himself. Even the crew that came to shoot was occupied chatting over the expensive camera equipment. Mark was pitifully alone in a room full of people. It was nothing new. Being shy was always his vice and while he had gotten better since being with the boys he still had days like these where he would slip in the background and not have the strength nor drive to pull himself back out again.

Today he didn’t mind being a wallflower much. He was exhausted, more so than usual, and he didn’t want the other boys to worry or worse think he was complaining when all of them were equally as tired. He wasn’t alone in this business and if everyone else was fine then he would be too. What right did he have to complain when everyone else hid their lack of sleep and pushed on with a positive attitude? He ignored the sick feeling that swirled in his gut and went to sit against the wall and took sips out of his water bottle. Luck was even on his side as the nausea had gone just as quick as it come.

He was thankful that the crew was satisfied with the final product delighted with the humor sure to rile the fans up and told them they could head back to the dorm. Jaebum ushered them out with the promise of take out and Mark followed behind holding his water tightly the thought of greasy chicken take out making him feel queasy.  
The feeling didn’t subside when they piled into the car and he wondered how he even kept the grimace off his face as all the window seats were taken in the van and he had to slide between Jackson and Yugyeom in the back. When the car actually started to move he was reminded of his younger self immediately. School used to make him so nervous he would get car sick on the way there every day. His dad had resorted to keeping a sick bucket in the trunk to place at his feet at the beginning of the morning ride so he wouldn’t soil the interior of the car. It was for a different reason now though even if he didn’t know what it was and all he could do was close his eyes and lean his head on Jackson’s shoulder trying to keep the monster writhing within him at bay. He heard Jackson make some comment about him. He wasn’t really listening though as he nuzzled his face into the soft material of Jackson’s cotton shirt hoping he wouldn’t accidentally vomit on the Chinese boy.

He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he did know his head hurt very badly when he woke up again. The pain was incessant and sharp in his right temple and the pain in his stomach had not passed either. He felt so disoriented as he dragged himself from the van and did his best to walk in a straight line through the parking lot. Surprisingly Yugyeom wrapped his arm around Mark and looked down at him with large curious eyes.

“Hyung, you seem even more tired than normal, the flips must have really taken it out of you today, huh?” His voice was sweet and quiet with an undertone of concern. Mark wanted to give him a real answer, but when he tried to speak his lip just trembled weakly. So he nodded at his concerned Maknae even though jostling his head felt disgusting and gave him the only dopey smile he could manage. He then proceeded to use him as a casual support to get himself up the stairs and to the entrance of the dorm.  
He didn’t even bother explaining himself as he hurried off towards his bedroom to curl up in his bed. He missed the concerned look from his members on the way too preoccupied with trying not to fall on his way. 

He didn’t even bother to turn on the light or to change his clothes. He just managed to pull off his shoes like a drunkard and curl up under the covers.  
Once again he didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but pain struck him upon his awakening. The first thing he saw hazily through the dark was a plate of food set on his side table. He felt repulsed as his stomach seemed to churn and he rolled over to see Jackson laying in his bed. Feeling needy and too hazy to question why Jackson was in his bed and not his own in the first place he scooted forward a few inches to cuddle up to Jackson resting his he’s in the crook of his neck. He hadn’t meant to wake up Jackson, but he heard Jackson’s deep groan as he started to come to and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want to be alone anymore anyway.  
“Mark Hyung what’s wrong? I- you’re burning up!” Jackson sounded devastated holding mark closer than before and Mark felt Jackson’s hand run through his hair.  
“Jackson, I don’t feel good,” he admitted it for the first time that day and he knew he had done a poor job of hiding it and he knew he shouldn’t complain, but Jackson just made him feel like he could trust him with anything.

“Mark, it’s okay I’ll get you some medicine, alright?” Mark made a hum of agreement but he still felt sad at the loss of contact when Jackson untangled Mark from himself and sat up. He felt Marks forehead one last time before getting up and going out and down the hall to raid the medicine cabinet. Mark could have sworn he heard Jackson mumble something but he didn’t bother to question it as he pulled the blanket tightly around himself. He felt the non-existent chill in the room deep in his aching bones  
When Jackson came back he wasn’t alone. JB was right behind him a stoic expression on his face, and Mark shivered at the lecture he knew the leader surely had prepared for him on keeping health issues a secret. Mark forced himself to sit up using the backboard of the bed for support. JB stayed silent not fulfilling his expectations and sat down beside him laying his hand on his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt the heat emanating off Mark’s skin and he spoke out immediately. “Mark Hyung, I knew you were being more quiet than usual… I just thought you were tired. I’m sorry for letting this get out or control.” Mark stared at him blankly, baffled by the fact that Jaebum seemed to be blaming himself. He started to try and explain just how wrong that was, but he was cut off before he could even finish Jaebum's two syllable nickname. “Don’t fight me on this Hyung, please just take your medicine and get better for all of us.” Jaebum looked dead tired and very concerned and the little fight Mark had drained away.

He took the water and pills Jackson held out to him ignoring the look of satisfaction on his face. Mark didn’t know if it was because Jaebum was showing his teddy bear side or if it was because he silenced Marks worries with his own, maybe it was both, but he didn’t dwell on it. He took the pills quickly and laid back down placing his head on the leader’s lap letting him card his fingers softly through his hair.  
For the last time Mark fell asleep without realizing it and when he woke up both JB and Jackson were cuddled up to him. He couldn’t remember another time he has felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar and writing are far from perfect, but I do hope this is an enjoyable read for someone :)  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think because it would be much appreciated and here is my twitter if anyone wants to hit me up there. :))))   
> twt:Sterne_und_Mond
> 
> Also, my good friend Yanori has a story up on Archive titled 'rewind' I know she has been working really hard on it, and it's an interesting read so if you're looking for some other interesting GOT7 fanfictions I recommend it.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723396/chapters/34031153


End file.
